


Операция «Антикупидон»

by fata



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: То, что Клинт носит колчан, совсем не делает его Купидоном. Но иногда даже убийце становится тошно от любовных страданий ближнего своего. А значит, пришло время взять все в свои руки. И кто, как не Тони, поможет и поддержит? В конце концов, он очень полезный парень.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Operation: Anticupid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2051793) by [Kryptaria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria).
> 
> Бета и вдохновитель [MartaAdams](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MartaAdams/pseuds/MartaAdams)
> 
> Перевод фика по заявке Анонима, который хотел: Мстители знают, что Стив и Баки влюблены друг в друга, но без посторонней помощи не обойдутся. Возможно, легкий флирт с Баки подтолкнет Кэпа в нужном направлении… Юмор и милота приветствуются.

То, что Клинт носит колчан, еще не делает его Купидоном. Но иногда даже убийце становится тошно от любовных страданий ближнего своего. А значит, пришло время взять все в свои руки. И кто, как не Тони, поможет и поддержит? В конце концов, он очень полезный парень.

Фик по заявке Анонима, который хотел: Мстители знают, что Стив и Баки влюблены друг в друга, но без посторонней помощи не обойдутся. Возможно, легкий флирт с Баки подтолкнет Кэпа в нужном направлении… Юмор и милота приветствуются.

Ради мира во всем мире Тони был готов практически на все. И поселить у себя банду неудачников, жертв научных экспериментов или мифологических существ было лишь малой толикой этого. А еще он очень любил проблемы, которые которые можно решить деньгами. Деньгами – или парочкой инноваций, внедренных под чутким руководством Джарвиса. И тот факт, что Тони смог получить три новых патента (суперустойчивый полимерный заменитель бетона, улучшенное нанотехнологическое лакокрасочное покрытие, способное, приняв кулак Халка, растянуться, не разрушаясь, а также полуразумный кофейник) был всего лишь дополнительным бонусом.

В результате Башня Мстителей стала венцом творения, даже несмотря на небольшой инцидент с пропущенным апострофом в названии AVENGERS’ TOWER. К счастью, Пеппер заметила проблему до того, как пресса порвала их на клочки, и Тони решил, что три утра – идеальное время, чтобы кое-что доработать. Перемещение букв могло бы привести к странной дыре между словами «AVENGЕRS’» и «TOWER», но кого это волновало?

Однако костюм не отличался особой устойчивостью в парящем режиме, поэтому Тони немного отвлекся на оптимизацию антигравитационок на ботинках, пока перемещал ярко освещенную букву. Когда он закончил почти два часа спустя, икры гудели от борьбы с ботинками. И он что, поставил «S» вверх ногами?

Дерьмо! Что еще можно было на это сказать?

Тони отлетел метров на двадцать, но это все еще выглядело как «S», хотя да, было перевернуто вверх ногами – просто потому, что в голубином дерьме теперь была нижняя часть буквы. И он знал, просто знал, что TMZ* или кто-то в этом роде обязательно это заметит и опубликует. Или, что еще хуже, все сумасшедшие от политики создадут на этой почве Новую Теорию Мирового Господства, как будто утечки информации о ГИДРе и Щ.И.Т.е было недостаточно.

Дерьмовое дерьмо. Было уже поздно, и он устал. И задолбался. Может, стоит просто спустить Клинта через окошко для мытья окон и тот перевернет букву? А что, Клинт любит высоту.

Он получил очередное подтверждение этого факта немедленно, когда, залетев в ангар, обнаружил Клинта под потолком на высоте сорока футов, где тот болтался, словно безумная ворона. Тони приземлился рядом с ним с металлическим лязгом – в этом костюме сложно было сделать по-другому.

– Тихо, – прошипел Клинт, кивнув Тони, если бы его действия могли кого-то спугнуть. В конце концов, это все еще его Башня, даже если на ней уже не светится его имя. Быстро выбравшись из костюма, Тони спрыгнул на платформу почти бесшумно – спасибо старым Конверсам, которые он позабыл снять до облачения в костюм. Он присел рядом с Клинтом и заглянул за край платформы. Если у него когда-то и был страх высоты, полеты в костюме помогли с этим справиться.

– Что мы…

Клинт хлопнул его по руке: 

– Тихо! 

Тони прищурился, чтобы лучше разобрать происходящее внизу. О… Он закатил глаза, когда различил Стива Роджерса и свежеприбывшего жильца Башни, Зимнего – Клянусь-Он-Больше-Не-Убивает – Солдата. Парочка сидела друг напротив друга в темноте, освещенная только синим светом из открытого джета. Казалось, они обсуждали технические характеристики джета, и это могло бы быть полезным: больше запасных пилотов – всегда хорошо (или абсолютно ужасно, если Барнс решит снова стать питомцем ГИДРы).

– Чертовы придурки, – сказал Клинт.

Тони моргнул: 

– Ну конечно, это нарушение правил безопасности, однако…

Клинт повернулся и посмотрел на Тони взглядом «ты идиот», и этот взгляд не имел ничего общего с наличием ученых степеней и патентов. Черт возьми, как этот бывший снайпер мол так легко заставить Тони чувствовать себя лет на десять моложе и настолько же неадекватнее? Эта загадка, которую еще предстояло разгадать.

– Окей, хорошо. Что еще я пропустил, Пернатый? – спросил Тони, возвращаясь из размышлений.

Клинт усмехнулся и кивнул в сторону пенсионеров, которые, похоже, применили суперсилу, чтобы добраться до контрольного дисплея джета.

– Они… просто сидят? Утомились? Не понимаю.

– Вот почему Пеппер все еще Мисс Поттс, а не миссис Старк. Или ты не мистер Поттс.

– Эй! Я предлагал Пеппер выйти за меня – по крайней мере, она так говорит. Возможно, я был пьян…

– Они влюблены.

Тони с изумлением уставился на него. Клинт приподнял брови.

– Но они оба… Я имею ввиду, они не могут быть геями. Они…

– Если ты скажешь «старые», я столкну тебя вниз.

Тони искоса посмотрел на парочку – да, старых – суперсолдат в дальнем углу ангара. Ну, может быть, Русский Терминатор – да. Никто, черт возьми, не знает, чем он занимался последние 70 лет в свободное от убийства людей время. Но Капитан Америка? Гей?

– Я даже не уверен, что Стив знает про секс, – наконец отозвался Тони.

– Только то, что он не пьет и не куролесит как остальные…

– Технически, он и не может напиться.

– …не делает его бесполым. Он очень ранимый. Кроме того, любовь и секс – это немного разные вещи.

Тони снова замолчал, осознавая свою полную некомпетентность в обсуждении слова на букву Л. И речь не шла о лесби-мире. Старк Индастриз предоставляла полный пакет льгот для однополых партнеров задолго до того, как к этому пришло правительство.  
Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы осмотреться и вспомнить... что? Стив вечно крутился вокруг Барнса, как мать-наседка вокруг последнего птенца, но Стив заботился практически о каждом. Да поможет им всем бог, если простуда однажды нападет на жителей Башни. Стив будет порхать от кровати к кровати, разнося куриный суп и чай с тостами, а Тони придется закрыться в лаборатории, чтобы избежать его гиперзаботы.

Заботился ли Капитан о Баки сильнее? Хм… без шуток. Барнс был его лучшим другом миллион лет назад. А еще – убийцей с промытыми мозгами и кибернетической рукой, которая заставляла Тони дергаться даже после того, как они проделали большую работу по поиску триггеров и кодов отмены (спасибо вполне объяснимому страху киборга снова стать подопытной крысой). Но была ли это любовь? Или просто привычка?

– Вы все просто идиоты, – в конце концов произнес Клинт, грустно поглядев на Тони. – Пеппер святая, что терпит тебя.

Тони подумал об этом и был вынужден согласиться:

– Окей, ты прав. Поэтому, надеюсь, ты поймешь мою потребность пойти извиниться за трехчасовое опоздание в постель? Постарайся не свалиться отсюда, – сказал он, вставая. Тони шагнул в костюм, давая металлу время обернуться вокруг, защищая и обороняя. Компьютер включился, передавая данные. И показал ему крупный план среднего пальца Клинта.

– Голубиное дерьмо, – пробормотал Тони, спрыгивая с платформы и разгоняя репульсоры. Пролетая над суперсолдатами, он отметил, что Стив сжал пальцы на щите, в любой момент готовясь вскинуть его между Тони и Барнсом, закрывая Барнса, а не наоборот. Словно абсолютно забыл, кто был с ним, когда они переправляли ядерное оружие через Портал в другое измерение или делали тому подобное дерьмо.  
Возможно, это и было тем проявлением любви восьмиклашек, о котором только что распинался Клинт.

– -

Но на следующее утро Тони ничего не мог с собой поделать – он наблюдал за пенсионерами за завтраком. Они сидели на кухне бок о бок, ели вафли – и не разговаривали. Было ли это флиртом? К сожалению, у Тони не было возможности прояснить это – не с его места возле экспериментального кофейника. Он заваривал по одной чашке нового кофе за раз, максимально увеличивая частоту отбора проб и уровень потребления кофеина.

Тони поприветствовал подошедшего Клинта: 

– Привет, Леголас. Как считаешь, этот вкус больше похож на Кону или Голубую Монтану? – И протянул ему последний кофейный образец в одной из кружек, что завел, чтобы сорта не перемешивались друг с другом.

Клиент подхватил подношение, но вместо того, чтоб остаться в засаде у кофейника, подошел к кухонному уголку и плюхнулся рядом с Барнсом.

– Привет, – сказал он, одарив Барнса улыбкой, для которой обычно требовалось как минимум четыре чашки кофе.

Барнс обернулся, глянул на него слегка озадаченно, пару раз моргнул и пробормотал что-то вроде «Утро». Он уже практически вернулся к своим вафлям, когда Клиент продолжил: 

– Я сегодня хочу попробовать пристрелять дальнюю мишень. Вы раньше использовали для этого М1941?

– Да. – На этот раз взгляд был заинтересованным. – А что?

– У нас есть один, но не очень, – Клинт пожал плечами, подбирая слово, – настроенный. Как думаешь, сможешь помочь?

Вместо ответа Барнс посмотрел на Стива, который усмехнулся и сказал:

– Это может быть весело. Ты же был лучшим стрелком в Коммандос.

Клинт осторожно продолжил: 

\- Стив, а ты разве не должен подготовить отчет для мэра?

Стив разом сник: 

– А, ну да.

– Значит, им ты и займешься. А я позабочусь о нем, – сказал Клинт, опуская руку на левое плечо Барнса. Тони проигнорировал укол зависти, потому что Стив вскидывался всякий раз, когда что-то подобное делал Тони.

– Эм… – красноречиво протянул Стив, – ну хорошо.

Клинт расплылся в улыбке: 

– Вы же тут почти закончили? – он кивнул на полупустую тарелку Барнса.  
Два движения вилкой – и последний кусочек вафли исчез у Барнса во рту. Он прожевал, проглотил и отставил тарелку: 

– Теперь да.

– Тони, можешь убрать? – Клинт толкнул тарелку так, что та заскользила по кухонному столу. – Ты ближе всех к посудомойке.

– Конечно, – настороженно отозвался Тони. Что, черт возьми, творит Клинт?

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил тот, опускаясь на свой стул, чтобы снова коснуться руки Барнса. – Знаешь, я много слышал о тебе. Как Стив и сказал, «лучший выстрел в Коммандос», – казалось, его голос превратился в низкое мурчание, словно Клинт флиртовал.

Какого черта?

Тони бросил взгляд на кофеварку, размышляя, мог ли кто-нибудь подсыпать туда афродизиак или наложить гормональное проклятие. 

(К сожалению, с момента появления в его жизни Мстителей он осознал, что оба варианта вполне возможны.)

Но из равновесия выбило другое – ошарашенное лицо Стива. Ревнующего – и пытающегося скрыть это факт – Стива. Он уставился на Барнса и Клинта взглядом побитого щенка, и это было так трогательно, что хотелось немедленно его обнять и выдать печенье.

Тони пришлось отвернуться, чтоб скрыть внезапную усмешку: Клинт был тем ещё хитрецом.

Но Тони не собирался уступать в хитрости этому притворщику с нездоровой одержимостью стрелами. Нет, черт возьми, нет! Он отпил кофе, игнорируя обожженный язык, и задал новую программу, чтобы приготовить еще один полный кофейник. Все, что ему было нужно – это продуманный план. И кофеин.  
__

К счастью для Тони, у него имелось одно серьезное преимущество перед Клинтом: его огромное эго. Никто даже не прореагировал, когда Тони ввалился в гостиную, где Барнс и Клинт сидели бок о бок, играя в примитивную невиртуальную стрелялку, и заявил: 

– Это Верховный Правитель. Отложить контроллер. Время игры истекло.

Клинт и Барнс выглядели одинаково озадаченными.

– Сайлон? Звездная битва***? Ой, ну ради бога! – сказал Тони в приступе отчаяния. Он поманил Барнса: – Пошли, морячок. Время выгулять тебя в город. Или, как минимум, сводить за покупками. Мы все устали видеть тебя в обносках Кэпа.

Барнс посмотрел на свою заимствованную одежду. Он выглядел бы действительно скучно, если бы не великолепная, потрясающая штука, приделанная слева – и, по общему мнению, красивые голубые глаза. И рот. У Тони был достаточно высокий уровень по шкале Кинси****, чтобы оценить капризный изгиб его верхней губы и привлекательную припухлость нижней.

Он получил в ответ немигающий взгляд, но это было вполне по плану. Поэтому Тони увеличил яркость улыбки еще на пару уровней и добавил в голос откровенно кокетливых ноток: 

\- Давай, котеночек. Я сделаю все, что нужно.

Клинт поперхнулся: 

– Черт, Старк, вообще-то мы немного…

– Скучно. Ужасно скучно. А ты, красавчик, просто стилистический кошмар, – веско разъяснил Тони Барнсу, выглядядевшему совсем сбитым с толку и оттого непозволительно привлекательно для девяностолетнего киборга-убийцы. Барнс не понимал намеков.

А потом, вдобавок ко всему, Тони услышал шум со стороны бара, который мог произвести только Стив. Брюс проводил дни в лаборатории, Наташа, скорее всего, свергала правительства или спасала котят, а Роуди и Пеппер работали, как все нормальные люди.

Вскоре Барнс отложил консоль и поднялся на ноги, поглядывая в сторону бара. Тони тоже хотел повернуться и посмотреть на выражение лица Стива, но решил, что сделает это позже, на видео. Пока же он нацепил свою самую сияющую улыбку и произнес: 

– Давай, Терминатор. Это же часть работы киллера – быть незаметным, да? Никто не побежит в страхе от парня в джинсах на два размера больше и... ты носишь майку с Nickеlback*****? Сразу нет. Ты поблагодаришь меня за это позже, приятель.

– Зачем? – наконец спросил Барнс, обогнув диван.

– Чтоб спасти твою задницу. И чтоб показать ее. Эти джинсы просто ужасны, – сказал Тони. Как только Барнс оказался в пределах досягаемости, Тони обнял его за талию. Парень определенно был высоковат и чересчур широкоплеч. Похоже, у изобретателей суперсыворотки был определённый типаж.

Клинт откинулся на диване, глядя на них снизу вверх: 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты вернул его к десерту.

– Мечтай, Робин Гуд. – Тони обернулся и оскалился через плечо, убедившись, что Стив это видит. – Он был в твоем распоряжении весь день. Так что на вечер он только мой.

– -

Операция «АнтиКупидон» не была предметом обсуждения Тони и Клинта – у них не было плана миссии, ее параметров или временной шкалы. С другой стороны, ну а когда у Мстителей на самом деле был план? Возможно ли вообще запланировать вторжение летающих роботов?

Хм, ок. Если только вы не агент Коулсон. (Тони сделал мысленную пометку отследить Коулсона, потому что этот парень не мог сбросить весь этот пост-Щ.И.Т.овой мир на Тони и потом прохлаждаться где-то на Таити.)

В любом случае, Тони не был Коулсоном, поэтому понятия не имел, чем все это закончится и куда двигаться дальше. Господи, он искренне надеялся, что ему не придется на самом деле спать с Барнсом. Как он объяснит это Пеппер? Не говоря уже о том, что киборг мог сломать Тони что-нибудь важное – например, позвоночник.  
Мягкий хрустальный звон вырвал Тони из небытия. Пробормотав благодарность, он поднял бокал с шампанским, сделал глоток и покосился на дверь примерочной. Тони надеялся, что Барнса не слишком смутила подгонка готового костюма по фигуре. Конечно, это не от кутюр, но парню нужно что-то надеть уже сегодня. А цвета и материалы для будущего персонального гардероба они уже выбрали.  
Сегодняшний вечер… Черт. Тони одним глотком опорожнил бокал, поставил его на столик и схватился за телефон. Даже ему нужно бронировать заранее. Иногда. Очень редко. Однако он подозревал, что Барнс не из тех, кто предпочитает французскую кухню. Скорее что-то типа стейка с картошкой.   
Телефон зазвонил прежде, чем он успел разблокировать экран. Вздрогнув, Тони посмотрел на экран...  
И стоило ему увидеть входящий номер, как его мозг заработал на всю катушку: должно быть, к этому моменту Пеппер уже закончила дневные совещания и распустила армию миньонов по домам. И раз уж она звонила ему – значит, у него проблемы. А как всегда говорил его отец, лучшая защита – это отрицание и подкуп.

– Пеппер, сладкая моя! – проворковал Тони, поднося телефон к уху. – А я вот как раз решил пройтись по магазинам. Как тебе понравятся туфли с красными…

– Тони.

Он вздрогнул. Да, он мог справиться с летающими робокитами и богами, с демонами в своей голове, но никто из них не шел ни в какое сравнение с Пеппер. – Милая?

– Тони, что ты наделал?

– Ок, э … Пеппер, не могла бы ты немного конкретизировать…

– Тони! – прорычала она, и это было очень плохо – то, что она использовала его имя три раза подряд. – Почему мне только что позвонил капитан Роджерс, самый приятный человек на планете, и попросил порекомендовать ему агента по недвижимости?

Тони почувствовал, как брови поднимаются под все еще не слишком высокую линию волос. 

– Хей, притормози.

– Нет, я не буду тормозить. Стив хочет покинуть Башню Мстителей – и я знаю, что это твоя вина.

– Вообще-то технически это начал Клинт.

– Ага!

– Ну, э… – поморщился Тони.

– Начал что, Тони? Ты что-то знаешь и сейчас мне все это расскажешь, а потом все это исправишь. Я не хочу, чтоб ты был причиной ухода Капитана Америка из Мстителей. Итак, что ты сделал?

– Мы помогаем,– запротестовал Тони. – Это… э… понимаешь, Капитан влюбился в Красную Угрозу, и мы…

– Что?

– Красная Угроза? Ну Барнс! Красная Угроза, ты чего, Пеппер! Он же был советским убийцей пятьдесят лет. Как мне его называть?

– Как насчет Джеймс? Или Баки? Хотя, нет, не Баки, потому что ты совершенно точно не… – Она внезапно замолчала, а потом зашипела как гремучая змея, готовящаяся к нападению: – Что за новый идиотизм?

– Это не идиотизм! Это любовь. Вечная, выигрывающая Оскаров Великая любовь. Им просто нужно немножко…

Тони замолчал, и в этот раз даже не отреагировал на крики Пеппер, потому что дверь примерочной неожиданно распахнулась и на пороге показался киллер, одетый только в брюки, две дюжины булавок и Руку Смерти.

Барнс уставился на него широко распахнутыми от шока глазами. Каждый мускул в улучшенном сывороткой теле был напряжен.

– Что ты сказал?

– Я… Э… – Тони глянул на телефон, потом на Барнса, размышляя о том, кто из них опаснее. С одной стороны – опаснее, без сомнения, была Пеппер, но она была в офисе, в то время как Барнс нависал над ним прямо тут. – Пеп, дорогая, я тебе перезвоню.

– Тони. Тони, нет. Не смей… – Тони повесил трубку быстрее, чем она успела сказать что-то еще.

Барнс направился прямиком к кушетке, где еще совсем недавно было так комфортно. Когда он посмотрел на Тони, тот отметил, как опасно сузились его глаза, а отблеск света предупредил его, что Рука Смерти сжалась в кулак.

– Э… ты нависаешь, – скороговоркой произнёс Тони, его мозги отключились, позволяя рту работать на автопилоте. – Ты нависаешь, а я не из тех парней, кто такое любит. Уверен, что Кэп тоже не из таких. Поэтому, может, ты немного отойдешь, я попрошу еще шампанского, и мы все это как-то обсудим… Не работает, да?

На застывшем лице не дрогнул ни единый мускул: Барнс даже не моргал. 

– Расскажи мне, – произнес он холодным, вкрадчивым голосом. – Расскажи мне все, что знаешь. 

– -

\- Это был очень глупый план, – сказал Тони, опускаясь в кресло. Их окружала потрясающе яркая ночь, и огни Манхеттена лежали у его ног, словно звезды, отраженные в луже.

– Нет, не был, – ответил Клинт, не отрываясь от СтаркРидера. В свете экрана его и так недоброе лицо выглядело особенно зловещим. – Ты его провалил?

– Нет.

Клинт обернулся и посмотрел на него, скептически вскинув бровь.

– Не совсем. Вообще, это не моя вина. Это все Пеппер – она вмешалась, и все стало немного неуправляемым. – Тони не позволил себе и тени вздоха, хотя почувствовал как вздохнул Клинт.

– Тони…

Дверь балкона распахнулась, заставляя их обернуться. Появился Барнс, одетый в новые обтягивающие джинсы, на покупке которых настоял Тони – и разве это не было гениальной идеей, а? Они делали с его фигурой что-то такое, что наверняка было незаконным в некоторых штатах. Хотя лицо Барнса было в тени, Тони подозревал, что тот улыбался. Или – что более вероятно – ухмылялся. В любом случае, это уже было гораздо лучше его обычного встревоженно-озадаченного выражения лица.  
С другой стороны, может он так улыбался, когда собирался кого-то убить? Тони никогда не видел его в реальном бою – по крайней мере, за пределами тренировочного ринга, где только Кэп мог биться с ним на равных. Самое время перейти к плану действий на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Но, как назло, не было ни браслетов, ни активных имплантов, ни даже чемоданчика с костюмом. Он так и знал, что операция «Чистая Крыша» станет его погибелью. Просто не ожидал, что это случится от руки того, кому он сам дал сюда доступ.

– Эй, парни, – произнес возможно-больше-не-отмороженный киллер низким, почти мурлыкающим тоном. Он подошел, едва покачиваясь – и не остановился, пока не встал между ними. Вальяжно ткнул Тони металлической рукой в плечо (Тони даже не вздрогнул, правда-правда), а затем спросил Клинта:

– Че читаешь?

Клинт уставился на него, а затем усмехнулся и поднялся на ноги, бесстрашно замирая в нескольких дюймах от края балкона. Ветер играл с его волосами и задирал белую майку, демонстрируя полоску голой кожи. 

– Ничего особо интересного, – наконец отозвался он, швыряя читалку в соседнее кресло.

– Хорошо. – Барнс поднял другую руку и провел кончиками пальцев по обнаженной руке Клинта. – Днем ты что-то говорил про десерт?..

Клинт усмехнулся: 

– Да, было дело.

– Тогда пошли. – Барнс повернулся, и Тони смог разглядеть хитрое выражение на его лице. – Тони, ты идешь?

Не так уж и часто оказывался Тони в подобных ситуациях. Играл ли Барнс или он на самом деле... на самом деле хотел…

«Дверь», – вдруг сообразил Тони. Автоматическая дверь была приоткрыта, а значит Барнс нарочно ее так оставил. Тони поднялся и незаметно огляделся. Да, так и есть. Стив сидел в кресле у самой двери и подслушивал, даже не притворяясь, что читает «Нью-Йорк Таймс».

Тони развернулся к Барнсу, ухмыляясь: 

– С удовольствием, дорогуша. – Он подхватил Барнса под руку и подумал, что, возможно, план Клинта и не был таким уж глупым.  
___

Как оказалось, Барнс был неплохим парнем – в каком-то смысле этого слова – когда немного расслаблялся. Возможно, благодаря сыворотке он, как и Роджерс, не мог напиться, но парочка печений и кремовых десертов сработали не хуже. Тройное ура углеводам!

– Глупость – это относительно, – сказал Клинт, вместе с ними заходя в персональный лифт Мстителей. Тони был готов разделить часть башни с Хилл и ее приспешниками, но его автомобили жили в приватном гараже, а лифтом на этажи Мстителей могли пользоваться только они сами и роботы-уборщики, которые убирали пыль и били посуду.   
(Тони все еще работал над алгоритмом для робота, разгружающего посудомойку.)

– А прыжок с крыши небоскреба глупостью не считается? – Барнс покачал головой. – Парни, вы слишком долго тусовались со Стивом.

– С крыши, на которую вот-вот должны были приземлиться инопланетяне, – уточнил Клинт.– И кроме того, у меня была абордажная стрела.

– Что?

– Абордажная стрела. – Клинт прислонился к стене рядом с Баки – хотя и осмотрительно сохранив дистанцию сантиметров в пятнадцать. Он сложил три пальца левой руки наподобие клешни и притворился, что цепляется за стену. – Закрепляется практически на любой поверхности, протягивая высокопрочную леску. Но я был слишком высоко от земли, поэтому запрыгнул в окно. Это была незапланированная часть.

Барнс глянул на Тони, который все еще держался на расстоянии. Одно дело играть во флирт перед Стивом, и совсем другое – реализовать этот план до конца. 

– А есть что-то типа такого, но чтоб не стрела? – спросил его Барнс.

Мозг Тони уже успел перегреться за этот вечер, анализируя поведение Барнса. Переключение на технику было настоящим облегчением.

– Для тебя? Да, конечно. Эта твоя штука, Т2? Оружие, верно? Это может быть немного проблематично, но…

– Любое ружье. Просто что-то, что проще скрыть, чем лук, – проговорил Барнс, бросая извиняющийся взгляд на Клинта.

Клинт тут же глянул на Тони предупреждающе:   
– Эй, мой лук уникален, и останется таким. Да, Тони?

– Само собой. Кроме того, это было бы чересчур – давать Робокопу лук. – Тони победно улыбнулся Баки, хотя и не мог оторвать глаз от металлической руки, рассеянно размышляя о том, что нужно подключить PR-отдел к работе с Барнсом. Это хорошо, что парни из «Большого Гейского Мороженого» знали Тони и могли подумать, что Рука – просто продукт СтаркБиотех, но как только Барнс покажется где-то без сопровождения, люди могут начать задавать вопросы.

– Робокоп? – безучастно спросил Барнс.

– Черт. Да, тебе предстоит наверстать 70 лет научной фантастики. – А ведь это может стать отличной идеей для их следующего «свидания». – Парни, а давайте завтра вечером устроим ночь кино? С меня столько попкорна, сколько сможете съесть, и неограниченный СтаркФликс канал.

– Не знаю. Современные фильмы какие-то неинтересные.

Клинт и Тони переглянулись. 

– Неинтересные? – переспросил Клинт.

Тони осторожно посмотрел на Барнса:  
– А хочу ли я знать, что ты считаешь «интересным»?

Барнс потупил взгляд:   
– Зависит от… хм, от того, настолько вы, парни, пансексуальны.

Тони не должен был быть шокирован. Он не мог быть шокирован. Они только что потратили два чертовых часа на то, чтобы попробовать все виды мороженого в «Большом Гейском Мороженом», где в одних названиях сортов больше намеков, чем в студенческой общаге. Но откуда, черт возьми, Барнс узнал этот термин?

– М… – все, что Клинт смог – это проморгать Тони просьбу о помощи.

Лифт мягко остановился. Барнс рассмеялся, приобнял их обоих за плечи и повел в просторное фойе, переходящее в гостиную. К сожалению, Тони не мог избежать металлического объятия, так что пришлось притвориться, будто это была его идея.

А может и нет – потому что Стив... господи, бедный Стив был очень похож на побитого щенка, и это напомнило о словах Пеппер. Тони пришлось прикусить щеку изнутри, чтоб не заставить Барнса прекратить все это просто из жалости.

– Привет, приятель, – вызывающе поздоровался Барнс, как только они пересекли фойе. И только на подходе к лестнице в гостиную, он обернулся: – Чем ты тут занимался все это время?

Стив с явным усилием перевел взгляд с Барнса на телевизор. Тони сомневался, что Стив был сильно погружен в «Projеct Runway»******, учитывая, как он хмурился в экран. 

– Просто… смотрел.

Барнс пренебрежительно глянул в телек. 

– Угу. Может, есть что-то, чем бы ты занялся с большим удовольствием? – спросил он, бросая эти слова, словно перчатку.

Сердце Тони пропустило удар: это происходило прямо сейчас, прямо здесь, это был момент «сделай или умри». И Стив – Капитан Америка, чья храбрость была легендарной и никогда его не подводила, – смотрел на Баки с таким отчаянным желанием в глазах, что даже такой законченный эгоист, как Тони, словно ощутил удар кулаком в живот. 

Затем плечи Стива поникли и, всем своим видом демонстрируя поражение, он уставился в пол.

Клинт пробормотал что-то по-русски – Наташа обычно говорила это в рацию, когда ситуация становилась особенно дерьмовой. Затем он скинул руку Барнса и спросил:  
– А что бы ты предпочел?

Слово «идиот» осталось невысказанным, но услышанным всеми.

Спустя секунду, Барнс спустился по ступенькам и подошел к Стиву. Без суперслуха Тони не мог даже догадываться, о чем они говорят, поэтому вопросительно посмотрел на Клинта, чей слух был усовершенствован оборудованием лаборатории Старк. Усмешка, медленно расползающаяся по лицу Клинта, рассказала Тони все, что ему нужно было узнать.

И затем, когда Стив поднял голову и отчаяние на его лице сменилось надеждой, Тони отвернулся. Это двое заслужили немного личного пространства.

– Давай, Птичий Мозг, – позвал он Клинта, – пошли в лабораторию. Сладкое всегда помогает встряхнуться, и у меня есть несколько идей для стрел.

– Да? Надеюсь, они лучше чем твой ракетный ранец? – ответил Клинт, поднимая правое плечо. – Он стоил мне лучшего костюма.

– Ой. Ты прав, да. Зато у меня есть новые разработки для защитки и перчаток. Огнестойкие.

На самом верху лестницы, ведущей в лабораторию, Тони все-таки оглянулся. Да, ему не нужно было видеть поцелуй, но все-таки было приятно узнать, что все идет хорошо. Эти два придурка заслужили друг друга.

 

*TMZ - веб сайт новостей - сплетен - о знаменитостях.   
**Сорта кофе.  
***Компьютерная игра, Battlеstar Galactica: Saga of a Star World  
****Шкала гомосексуальности, чем выше по шкале Кинси, тем выше гомосексуальность  
***** Популярная канадская музыкальная группа 2000-х (Хит – How You Rеmind Mе)   
******Projеct Runway– американское ТВ-шоу, где молодые дизайнеры демонстрируют свой талант. 15 сезонов шоу подарило Америке 16 талантливых молодых дизайнеров.


End file.
